


And Baby Makes Seven

by angelus2hot



Category: Once and Again
Genre: Community: love_bingo, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Seven

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** And Baby Makes Seven  
>  **Fandom:** Once and Again  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rick/Lily  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 577  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes it's good news.   
> **A/N:** written for [Starting a Family](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/344875.html) on my [Love Bingo](http://love_bingo.livejournal.com) card

She glared accusingly at the white stick lying on the edge of the counter. How could this be happening? Even as the question entered her mind, Lily rolled her eyes. She knew exactly how it had happened but the better question was why was it happening to her. This couldn’t have happened at a worse time.

“What’s wrong? Why are you staring at the sink as if you’d like to murder it? Tell me what it did and I’ll kick its ass.”

Lily glared at her husband. Apparently he thought he was being hilarious. But what he didn’t realize was this was no laughing matter. Not only because of his job and the moving but also because she was forty-f... she was in her early forties. This shouldn’t be happening to her. Tears filled her eyes before she blinked them away furiously.

At the look on his wife’s face all humor left him, he reached out, tucked his fingers under her chin and urged her to look him in the eyes. “Hey, what’s the matter, honey?”

She shook her head there was no way she could tell him instead she pointed to item lying on the counter.

Silence filled the tiny space as Rick let go of her chin, walked over to the counter and stared at the bit of plastic lying next to the sink. The faint pink line, even though it was barely showing, seemed to light up the whole room. A wave of happiness washed over him as the meaning finally came to him. But the thought of her sadness dampened his joy. Slowly he turned to face her. “Does this mean what I think it does?”

Even though she knew that he knew damn well what it meant Lily still nodded her head. “Yes.” 

“Then why the long face, baby?” He slid his arms around her and pulled her closer. “We’re starting a family. That’s something to be happy about not sad.”

“But you already have two children and so do I. That’s four kids between us. We’ve already got a family. Besides, Your job....”

Rick quickly interrupted. “Stop right there. If it comes to a choice between my family or my job... then it’s no contest. I will choose you. Every. Single. Time.”

“But..”

Once again Rick interrupted her. As far as he was concerned there was only one question that really mattered. “Do you want this baby?”

For a brief moment Lily stared into Rick’s eyes. Of course she wanted the baby, his baby. She wanted it more than she wanted almost anything else. It had just never occurred to her that she would have another child this late in life. Especially now with their lives in so much disorder. 

Her silence was deafening. He couldn’t stand the suspense any longer he had to know. “Lily?”

Once more her eyes filled with tears. “Yes.

He released his breath, he didn’t even know he was holding, with a sigh of relief. “That’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

“What about you? The new job offer in...”

“Let me say it again. Nothing is more important to me than you and our family. Nothing.”

“So you’re happy about the baby? Really?” She had to be sure.

“How could I not?” Tears filled Rick’s eyes as he kissed the tip of her nose before he gently framed her stomach with his hands. “Inside of you is my child, our child. What more could I want?”


End file.
